


Gregg...the Convict?

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Long-Term Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Gregg plans a bank robbery, but he gets caught before he even acts on his planNote: Bea Santello will be added in the next segment(Sorry for the bait-n-switch intro)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, any reviews or comments are very appreciated
> 
> Also, this is a short first chapter, im sorry guys/gals

Possum Springs has a money problem...not that the problem is not having enough...people just rob them way too often. Gregg sort of idolized those criminals, probably related to his love of crimes. One day in particular, he convinced Mae into trying one of his get-rich-quick schemes. 

"So..we gonna get some money?" While Mae was mostly convinced, she was unsure if he even had a plan..but him having a plan doesn't make it better, especially since he's at WORK while talking about this..

"Well..if all goes well...and no one dies.." this comment didn't help Mae feel very confident.

"Got a plan, my man?" 

"Yeah...sorta"

"And..."

"It's a good plan..." Mae face palmed, and shook her head

"The plan is?"

"Uh...I don't have a plan"

"Why don't we just like..rob someone? That usually seems to work...?"

"Good plan Mae! Let's rob the bank!"

"....No...that's a dumb idea...absolutely not...don't even..." She knew telling Gregg no wouldn't change much, but she had to try...it's pure futility.

"Too late, I'll be back once I get Aiden in on this sweetness!"

"If he agrees"

Before Mae could finish her thought, Aiden and Aunt Molly drove up in their loud patrol car. If anyone can talk sense into Gregg, it's the police!

"Hey there Old Lady! Hello Seegster!" God, is Gregg a social butterfly...

"Who's Seegster?" Molly asked, glaring at both Mae, and Aiden with her usual lidded stare.

"Gregg thinks my last name is Seegward..." Aiden kind of slinked out of answering, but spoke up anyways

"Oh, why don't you correct him?"

"It's not a big deal, Molls"

"It's a matter of respect and authority..."

"Let's agree to disagree..."

Molly shrugged, and walked over to the counter, and glanced at the snacks and drinks Gregg forgot to restock...again. While she was preoccupied writing some notes, Gregg began speaking to Aiden on his plan

"So..your robbing the only bank in town, that's basically suicide seeing as this is a small town an' all"

"Yup, but..I need your help doing it!"

"Uh...you do realize I'm a cop..right? Im even in my good uniform today."

"Yes!" 

Aiden was mostly saddened by Gregg's lapse of judgement, and clicked his tongue in disappointment as he thought up his response

"Fine...I'll get you outta jam..but chu owe me..."

"Wait, what jam am I in?"

Before Gregg could think, Molly popped up out of nowhere and clicked small handcuffs onto Gregg's even tinier wrists

"Well...you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit robbery"

"...shit"

"Put him in the car Molls, I'll take 'im..." he also said something else, but Mae couldn't make it out clearly, something about the FBI...?

Molly laughed

"Sure thing, Seawall...see you later"

Inside the cop car, Gregg immediately passed out, which was good of him to do, better than making a big fuss about it. Aiden hasn't been on the force long, but he has met some resistant people already..which...isn't as good.

For Mae, maybe a bit of time away from Gregg would be a good thing, so she just left..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. The Situation Deflates...Then Escalates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting let off with a warning with his whole "robbery" scheme, Gregg escalates the situation to a neuclear level
> 
>  
> 
> Author Note: this is my longest total submission I've ever posted, so I hope you guys like how this is coming along, feel free to comment on anything you guys/gals want

At the Seawall residence, all is...or was well. With Beverly asleep, and Aiden doing some late-night work on his laptop, he never expected a knock on his door, especially from Gregg..whom he thought he brought into the station for questioning on that whole "planned robbery" business. He tried ignoring Gregg, but Gregg just started shouting

"Hey! Seegster! Lemme in!"

Aiden wasn't expecting to have to converse with the populace as often as this when he accepted this assignment, he's starting to probably regret it. So, dressed only in work pants, he slumps out of bed, and slowly marches down to the front door of his somewhat large household (as of writing, I imagine Gregg as a very loud, compulsive person, sorry if that breaks anyones head-canon). 

"Whaddya want...Gregg?"

"Why'd you arrest me man?"

"To be fair....Molly can be a bitch sometimes...she's kinda...controlling at times, so I let her tell me what to do, she IS my superior here."

"That's what Mae says too, weird"

Aiden rubs his eyes, glaring down to make sure he's not hallucinating Greggory on his front lawn, but...it's hard to fake a fur color that bright and noticeable.

"By the by dude, nice chest...what's-her-face must LOVE it..."

Weirded out by Greggs open-ness and lack of subtlety, Aiden grabbed a nearby coat and slapped it on, covering himself from the elements further.

"Lets not drag her into this, alright Mr. Lee?"

"Call me Gregg, Lee is my last name..."

"Look, I think we've settled this whole confusion...can you go now?"

Gregg actually thought his options through...for a long, long time. He had few options to consider, but he was going to consider the HELL out of them.

"How did you even get out, I thought Joe at the station said you'd be booked..."

"Yeah...I didn't DO anything, so I got off with a warning!"

Aiden could've saw that coming, but he just wants the whole thing to end at this point.

"So...can I come in?"

"Come...in?" This question took Aiden aback quite a bit, but Gregg never was subtle

"Yeah! I would call Angus...but it's pretty late out..."

"Fine...but don't disturb Bev...she's sleeping..."

Without even waiting for Aiden to move, Gregg made his way in, making himself comfortable on Aiden's couch

"Nice digs dude, ever think of letting us live here with ya?"

"Nope, not a chance..."dude""

"Ah...you'll come around..."

A noise out from the dark chasm of Aiden's abode sent a chill up Greggs notably short spine, a quiet, yet shrill yawn. It was Beverly's, but Gregg had no idea.

"Oh...hey babe...uh...meet...Gregg..." Aiden was quietly fuming. Not only did Gregg intrude upon PRIVATE PROPERTY, but he also woke up Beverly, who appreciates her beauty sleep.

"Is he one of your work buddies?" Her response seemed monotone, almost bored...I personally can't blame her.

"Uh..yeah...sure...why not..." The minute Aiden mouthed that response, Gregg's eyes lit up like a counterfeit Christmas tree.

"Yes! Me an' Ol Seegster here go waaaaay back..like...before he met you..yeah" Aiden knew Gregg was lying...and he hated that immensely

"But...his name is Aiden..." 

"Isn't his last name Seegward?"

Beverly was genuinely confused because she's tired, she looked at Aiden who was shaking his head no.

"No...*yawn*...it's...Seawall.."

Gregg's previously bright eyes shattered into dark, confused stares, as he hurriedly looked for a way out of this awkward situation. He thought he found one...thought, not knew. 

"Hey uh...B...can you come with me?" Gregg asked sheepishly, walking outdoors, expecting Beverly to follow, which she did, as Aiden was preoccupied with a work email that popped up on his laptop in the other room. When Aiden returned, both of them were gone...

 

-Meanwhile, at Mae's house-

Mae wasn't asleep, instead, she was watching some cheesy horror movie with Bea. Sadly for the both of them, the Movie was...well...bad, and they quickly grew tired of it. Right before Mae spoke up, her phone rang with its usual Gregg ringtone (I'll let you guys imagine what that is). 

"Hey-o Greggory..it's me, Mae...what's up?"

On the other end, there was a electrical zap, and then a surprised Gregg noise, before Gregg spoke up

"Oh-ho-ho..Mae...what's up?"

"Nothin', hanging out with Bea...how did the date with Johnny Law go?"

"They...uh...woah...let me off with a warning..hehe.."

"Why do you sound so...panicked?"

"Hehe, panicked? Whaddya mean panicked? I'm not panicking!"

"Tell me what you did...."

"....stole Aiden's car...not his cop car...his personal car...and his wife...and a cool rock!"

Mae was dumbfounded...Gregg wasn't the smartest...but this is...a new low for him. Hopefully, Mae wouldn't need to get involved...

"Imma need to crash at your place, dude...just until the situation dies out a bit"

Mae was disappointed in Gregg, very...VERY disappointed.

"I'm slightly pissed that you stole his car...by the way...how?"

"Shut UP, I know how to hot-wire a car...especially a relic like this one!"

"Okay...okay...but why did you take Aiden's WIFE?!? Are you complete INSANE?"

"Nah...I told her we're going to get "something", her fault for falling for it..."

"Where is she now...as we speak?!"

"Backseat, back asleep...she's a quiet sleeper, I wish Angus was like her in that regard.."

"Cool...wait no...not cool...none of this is cool"

"Calm down Mae, get Bea on the line..."

In a state of disbelief, Mae sat back down, and handed the phone slowly to Bea, who heard almost the entire conversation (at least, what Mae said)

"So..."

"Your fucked"

"Wat?"

"I'm not gonna let you ruin our date...and I'm sure Aiden is not too far away, ready to give your genitalia a nice working over with several blunt objects..."

"...that's kinda kinky"

"Ew...listen...you need to get yourself out of this mess, We ain't gonna help..and I doubt Angus would like to hear of his boy-toy getting splattered across town by some rando police officer, now would he?"

Bea was right...Gregg needed a plan. He needed a GOOD plan above all else, but we take what we can get. But in truth, Aiden WAS on his tail...slowly...Aiden was on foot at this point, looking all around his house for the two of them (He was fading from fatigue as it was, so this was aggravating it...he even missed the sound of the car engine leaving somehow).

-Back with Mae and Bea-

"So...how did Gregg take it?"

"The idiot hung up on me..."

"You did threaten him...a little"

"Eh...he'll weasel his way out of it somehow...probably."

What neither expected though, was for Gregg to park in front of Mae's house

"Who's that at the door?" Mae asked openly, to who ever was in earshot.

"Shit..." was Bea's only response

Mae hurried to her front door, and opened it with aplomb..to see Gregg and Beverly waiting at the front door, Gregg obviously holding his knife defensively

"Howdy Mae...where's Bea?"

"In the other room...."

Within a few seconds, Gregg put his knife away, and led Beverly into the upstairs area, and into Mae's then-unlocked room. In a positive light, at least Mae's room was clean.

"You can't drag a HOSTAGE into our house!"

"Hey! I helped you out before...you owe me.."

Mae could see she wasn't getting through to him

"Why did you do this?"

"A lot of reasons...Mainly the fact I think Aiden doesn't appreciate me!"

"Lemme get this straight...you stole his car...and kid napped Beverly...because he doesn't like you?"

"Well...I...uh...ya see..."

Gregg was starting to realize what he did...and he didn't like the idea of Jail-time...or worse...being fired.

"Exactly, this is the stupidest shit you've done. Now...we're all screwed...great"

"Nah...I took Aiden's car..oh...wait...he's a cop..."

Before Mae could properly think things through, sirens blared closer and closer...but they still were decently far away

"Gregg...turn yourself in...you might get a pardon"

"HOW?!?"

"I dunno...as long as we get both YOU to say it was a misunderstanding...and get Beverly to say her life wasn't threatened...it won't completely fix this...but it'll help...maybe."

The sirens were getting close..then they went silent. No matter what could happen next, it seems like Mae is gonna need to get Gregg out of this.

-To Be Concluded-


	3. Resolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I can finish this story
> 
> The finale of the three part story.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> (Side note: I might not do many stories like this, sorry guys/gals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the worst finale to a story ever...
> 
> Also yeah, the ending is gonna lead to other things in shorter stories

Despite the sirens being gone, Mae knew they weren't gone...not by a long shot. With Gregg panicking around the room, Beverly and Bea sitting awkwardly waiting for this situation to end. Mae took a peek out of the front door glass, and saw Molly...for once, she's glad it's Molly. Though, Molly seemed impatient...more impatient than usual.

"Hello Mae..."

"Uh...what's up, Molly?"

"Aiden called in...said your friend robbed him of his civilian vehicle...and wife...so I'm here to detain him until further notice..."

"WAIT...you don't want to touch him!"

Molly was confused, she could tell Mae was anxious, but she had to listen, just in case it was serious

"What?"

"Gregg is...uh...contagious!"

"....what?"

"He caught...simpliopfethus..."

"What...is that...exactly"

"A dangerous condition...kills cats, usually, mostly by physical contact..."

"Oh, okay...I got the solution...I think...Cmon in, Seawall"

Inside Molly's squad car, was...Aiden...shit. Aiden walked slowly to the front door, with a sort of swagger she hasn't seen before...especially not from a cop of all people.

"What's the situation, Ma'am?"

"The suspect has...Simpleophethys?"

Aiden could call Mae's bluff right there, he SO could of..but he went with i  
"Good thing I'm wearing gloves...right, Mae?" He then flashed his padded, military-es que glove-wear...damn, he should be a hand model...

"Uh...yeah...."

Mae immediately moved to plan B, which was to try to scare off Aiden as best as she could. To do so, she texted Bea

"Hey BeeBee...I need you to act dead...and preferably make it realistic!"

"What the fuck?" Mae can't judge Beatrice for that response, at all.

"Play dead...plz"

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll send you funny may-mays?"

"..."

"Sex?"

"Fine....gimme a bit..stall"

Mae can do that...she's good at bothering others. She immediately ran towards Aiden, and stopped him at the staircase.

"Do you have any guns on you?"

"...what if I do? An officer needs a sidearm in case.."

"Yeah, but my parents are kinda not flexible on the whole "No guns inside" rule"

"Oh...Molls, take my 45, okay?"

Molly wasn't listening, she was waiting for Aiden to give the all clear to leave...she hates having to be at places like this...wherever Mae is in general, as Mae can't stop doing illegal things. Aiden knew she wasn't listening, so he just put his gun on the table by the door slowly, almost expecting Mae to make a leap for it.

"There...all good?"

"Uh...sure...what room are you going into?"

"Whatever room Gregg is hiding in...if you told me where he is, this can all be over soon, cool?"

Mae had Aiden right where he wants him

"He's in the restroom, he gets the fear shits...badly"

Gregg wasn't there, but her DAD was there, doing some cleaning on the miscellaneous cabinets in the house.

"Alright...cool"

Moving slowly, Aiden and Mae moved to the bathroom, whilst Aiden prepared a flash-bang in his off hand. Once they reached the door, Aiden immediately started yelling

"COME ON OUT....THIS IS ONLY GONNA GET WORSE!"

Mae's dad, who had no idea what was going on, assumed it was a joke, and laughed...continuing his busy work.

Without any response, Aiden kicked open the door, and threw the blinding device in, right as Mae noticed he had it begin with

"Shit!" Was Mae's quick response, as she dove for under the staircase

Boom. All Mae's dad saw was white for a while...he seemed largely undeterred by the interruption.

"Woah, Mae...issat you? What's the big idea?"

Once Aiden entered the room...he visibly grimaced, finding out he was taken for a ride...

"Sorry sir, Officer Aiden Seawall...you can report this to my superiors if you want..I'm not stoppin' ya."

Mae's dad laughed

"It's okay, officer! In fact, thanks, it was pretty dark in here anyways...I'll just sit here for a bit..."

"Oh...okay..."

Once the curveball played itself out, Gregg came downstairs, to check on the commotion

"Hey M, I heard a loud bang...you ok....shiiiit!" 

He saw Aiden attending to Mae's dad, and in the corner of his eye, Aiden saw him...not even Mae could lie her way out of this now. Aiden somehow leapt from where he was right in front of Gregg, who made some odd fear squeak. Without aword, Aiden brought Gregg down with a jab to the throat, and deftly made a move for his gun next to the front entrance. For Mae, everything was in slow-mo..like a shitty action movie. While she had some clarity on the devolving situation, Mae ran in front of Aiden

"Mae...move aside...I'm not gonna kill him...just scar him physically"

The feline stood unwavering from in front of the taller figure.

"Ugh...cmon Mae...I like you...I don't wanna do what I did to him...to you, okay?"

Beside Aiden, Gregg was coughing and gasping..he'd live..just not be very comfortable for a few hours. Aiden made a noise akin to a growl, and threw his hands up.

"MOLLY! I NEED BACKUP" Aiden suddenly shouted, and Molly turned around, looking at the scenario unfolding before here

"Why do you need MY help?"

"GIMME YOUR GUN!"

Mae turned her head to face Molly, and Aiden slipped by her, and grabbed his sidearm, then immediately set upon Gregg who was a good foot away from him, and climbing up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"I don't even...oh, ok" Molly turned back around, bored again.

Before Aiden could fully aim at Gregg, Beverly opened Mae's door, and spoke up

"Ai-Ai...you okay?"

Aiden didn't immediately recognize her voice, but he saw her feet at the base of the stair she was standing on, and froze.

"Uh..Bev?"

"Yeah...why are you attacking that child?"

"He...he...didn't he kidnap you?"

"No...he brought me here to show me "where Mae lived", since she knows our house...I think that's what he said..." Bev didn't fully understand WHY Gregg brought her here..she made something up to cover for him...she's smarter than Aiden gives her credit for.

Aiden's face was bright red...not only did he look like a huge douche in front of Beverly, he had no idea how to respond to her...somehow

"Why don't you let ME hang out with him, huh?!?" Beverly's tone was sharp, like razor sharp

"Uh...I...let's see here..."

"Can I please go home?! I don't like this place!"

"Yeah...sure thing Bev...lets go.."

Mae was confused, like...really confused. Molly heard Bev and turned around again, looking right at Mae, who didn't even give her a response. Bea filed out of the house, and sat down, Mae soon following behind her.

"So...this finally over?" Bea seemed happy about that

"Why do you ask, B?"

"Our fucking date is ruined..."

"Yeah...yeah it is..."

"So...is Gregg gonna go to jail?"

"I don't think so...Aiden seems to have forgiven him."

"Dammit..."

Aiden walked up to the pair, sat down...and sighed

"Hey Aiden...is Gregg fucked?"

"Not when Beverly thinks he's innocent...I can't bring myself to do something without her say so..it's not right..."

Bea shrugged

"So...about our date..."

Aiden laughed, then coughed

"Sorry about that..."

Without another word, Aiden gave Mae a contact number

"What's this for?" Mae was genuinely confused at this too, today was really confusing.

"In case you need any help...at ANY time..."

"ANY time?"

"Yeah...I owe ya...just don't abuse this please...I got a life outside you guys, okay?"

"Can't promise that, dude..."

"Eh...I wouldn't have it any other way, I guess"


End file.
